goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruth Kobart
Ruth Kobart was an American actress. Biography Born Ruth Kahn in Des Moines, Iowa, she studied at the American Conservatory of Music, becoming a trained opera performer, touring with various different companies, before moving into mainstream musical theatre. In addition to her stage roles Kobart also appeared in a number of television series includington Remington Steele and Murphy Brown as well as films, notably Dirty Harry and the Sister Act films. Kobart passed away in 2002. Singing A musical performer for most of her acting career, Kobart initially worked in opera, before she originated the role of HIlda in Pipe Dream and appeared in several shows including The Cradle Will Rock and The Mikado, in which she played Katisha. Kobart also played Miss Jones in the original production of How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying and reprised the role for the film. Film How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (1967) *Brotherhood of Man (contains solo lines) Sister Act (1992) Stage Hansel and Gretel The Marriage (1953) Pipe Dream (1955) Fauna (understudy) *Bums' Opera (contains solo lines) *Sweet Thursday (solo) *Suzy Is a Good Thing (duet) *The Happiest House on the Block (contains solo lines) *I Am a Witch (contains solo lines) *Will You Marry Me? (contains solo lines) *All at Once You Love Her (reprise)(solo) *How Long? (contains solo lines) Maria Golovin (1958)(originated the role) Carousel (1958) *June Is Bustin' Out All Over (contains solo lines) *This Was a Real Nice Clambake (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Walk Alone (solo) Street Scene (1959) *Ain't It Awful, the Heat? (contains solo lines) *Get a Load of That (contains solo lines) *When a Woman Has a Baby (contains solo lines) *Get a Load of That (contains solo lines) *Ice Cream (contains solo lines) *Ain't It Awful, the Heat? (contains solo lines) The Cradle Will Rock (1960) *Mrs. Mister and Reverend Salvation (duet) *Ask Us Again (duet) The Mikado (1961) *Mi-ya Sa-ma (contains solo lines) *See how the Fates their gifts allot (contains solo lines) *Alone, and yet alive (solo) *There is beauty in the bellow of the blast (duet) *Finale Act II How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (1961)(originated the role) *Paris Original (contains solo lines) *Brotherhood of Man (contains solo lines) A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum (1962)(originated the role) *Comedy Tonight *That Dirty Old Man (solo) *Comedy Tonight (reprise)(contains solo lines) Oklahoma! (1965) *The Surrey with the Fringe on Top (contains solo lines) *Kansas City (contains solo lines) *Entrance of Ensemble (contains solo lines) *The Farmer and the Cowman *Oklahoma! (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo Annie (1978) *Little Girls (solo) *Little Girls (Reprise)(solo) *Easy Street (contains solo lines) *Easy Street (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Sunday in the Park With George (1986) Old Lady *Gossip (contains solo lines) *Beautiful (duet) The Phantom of the Opera (1989) *Magical Lasso (duet) *Notes (contains solo lines) *Prima Donna *Masquerade (contains solo lines) *Notes II (contains solo lines) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer Gallery kobartwitch.jpg|'The Witch' in Hansel and Gretel. kobartdomina.jpg|'Domina' and Hysterium in A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. kobartjones.jpg|'Miss Jones' in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. kobartsister.jpg|'Choir Nun' in Sister Act. Kobart, Ruth Kobart, Ruth Kobart, Ruth